Unafraid
by SkatingDJ
Summary: HUNGER GAMES AU. The Dark Ages brought a time of fear and darkness. Years later when the war was settled, the Guardians (Capitol) brought a new time of light to the new era by creating the Hunger Games. It's the 74th year of the annual tournament and it's Anna's first time at the Reaping, she can't get picked. Well... she does and her sister Elsa volunteers for her. Will she live?
1. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone, I'm SkatingDJ:)**

**First of all, I'd like to say that I'm already thrilled you clicked on this story (or AN I should say), already means a lot to me that you are interested! Hopefully you'll stick around:) I have had this story in my head for a while and I now feel happy to begin it! Before I begin, I want to just cover a few things so we don't get confused. Although this is really difficult for me as well lolXD I really need all your support in these few chapters if I were to continue this story into catching fire etc. As I will explain... **

**This is a crossover. A big one. You know, with the super six, etc. Basically a OUAT. Rotg, Frozen, Tangled, Httyd, Brave, Hotel Transylvania, the lorax, wreck it ralph, epic, disney, dreamworks. All those characters will be in this story! But as this is a story, all characters and their placement won't be perfect! And yes, this is a Jelsa (JackxElsa). **

**I know Merida would fit the role better but Elsa is Katniss but this version I feel will be more 'up to date', you know what I mean? And we have a BIG problem, if I were to continue this story (if it got popular enough) I need to save some characters for later and not kill them off nowXD this is why I need to be sure this story will some decent notice so I can continue. I just want the best characters used perfectly for my fans!:) I really hate to be rude but hopefully you understand. **

**BTW, here are your characters! Feel free to give me suggestions or if I should change a character.**

**Elsa – Katniss Everdeen**

**Anna – Primrose/Prim Everdeen**

**Jack – Peeta Mellark**

**Hiccup – Gale**

**Eleanor – Effie Trinket**

**Fergus – Haymitch**

**?Tooth – Cinna? **

**Pitch – President Snow **

**Rapunzel – Rue **

**Ralph – Thresh **

**?Once-Ler – Seneca Crane?**

**Baby Tooth – Buttercup**

**?Merida – Clove?**

**?Mavis – Glimmer? **

**Count Dracula – Ceasar Flickerman**

**M.V. - FoxFace **

**I need characters for the other tributes! Please help me!;(**

**If I were to continue (Catching Fire &amp; MockingJay):**

**Astrid – Johanna Mason**

**Flynn Rider – Finnick**

**North – Plutarch Heavensbee **

**Mother Gothel – President Coin**

**Sandy – Beetee **

**Kay guys, this is _really really really _hard to pick the characters. I really don't want to waste them. Like Kristoff and Hans or even the Duke of "Weaseltown" from Frozen, Vanelope from Wreck It, Tod from Epic, Or even some side characters from the other movies I listed! Or give me any disney (old, recent) or dreamworks character! Somebody help me:p this is so pitiful. This is why I'm posting this before chapter 1. I'm yanking out tufts of my hair doing this and screaming. Please help! I hate killing off people:( **

**But yeah. T for violence/blood, language, mild sexual themes. I own nothing. And lets just see what happens. Heck, who knows what I'll have to change. This is why I really need your help everyone. But chapter one will be up soon, I just need your help. So I hope you enjoy this story if it gets out there. Please give me your opinions! Enjoy! Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

"**Unafraid" **

**-SkatingDJ **


	2. The Hunger Games

**Hi everyone, here is the very first chapter of Unafraid! Thank you all _so _much for your support, it _really really _helped A LOT:) So yes, I shall change a few things before we begin;) **

**Jamie – Rue **

**Rapunzel – Annie **

**Toothless (small rare dragon)/Night Fury – Mockingjay/jabberjay (same thing why not:/) **

**Thanks for the better corrections and ideas:) And I am actually going to try to make the characters NOT as OOC as possible (but they'll probably be OOC). I'll try to have them fit their personalities while being rational to the situation in there own way. Yes, Elsa and Hiccup are friends since Elsa is Katniss and Hiccup is Gale:) And omg I'm totally gonna use Sam, Jazz, and (maybe) Danny! Most definitely some Harry Potter characters; Luna, Fred &amp; George, the interesting ones;) Heck, I might even throw in some teen titans! (not go, not that it makes a difference but still...) And omg can somebody help me with my summary!? It's so pathetic:(**

**A/N: The "Guardians" is the "Capitol" kinda. Not to be alarmed that the Guardians are the bad guys! It's just another name! So instead of just having the individual and private test, their will be a personality test which is where they all get their power/ability! I'll throw that in and hopefully make it interesting:)**

**Let me tell you guys, this story will be a challenge! But hopefully very enjoyable:) So without further ado! Let us begin it all, chapter 1, of Unafraid!**

* * *

_From the Vow of the Guardians:_

_In penance for their uprising, randomly picked states will offer up a male and female between the ages 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping."_

_These Tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Guardians._

_They will be given a very difficult personality test and then be given a special power or ability after their critical judgment of their test. _

_And then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains._

_Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as..._

_The Hunger Games_

* * *

"Shh... it's okay."

Elsa shushed and cooed as she rocked her trembling little sister in her arms, trying to ease the frightened girl.

"You were just dreaming. It's okay." Elsa said softly. Combing her sister's red, braided hair with her pale, think fingers.

Her little sister, Anna, breathed heavily and buried herself into her sister's chest.

"It was me." Anna said in a shaky voice.

She had a nightmare where she was chosen at the Reaping. Chosen to enter the Hunger Games and fight to the death. She was only twelve. This was her first time having her name in the bowl. She was surely as good as dead if she got picked. It frightened her soul greatly. She wanted to forget.

"I know..." Elsa whispered. "But they're not going to pick you. It's your first time Anna, your name is only in their once. They're not gonna pick you." She said with more certainty. _It was impossible, they couldn't pick Anna._

"Try to go to sleep." Elsa informed sweetly.

"I can't." Anna whimpered weakly as she clamped her eyes shut.

"Try, just try." Elsa replied soothingly.

Anna unhinged herself from her sister and slowly nodded her head. She leaned back and placed her head on the pillow and got underneath the covers. Elsa began stroking her sister's hair once more and decided to sing her a song to ease her pain and nervousness;

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" _Elsa began to sing in her lovely, strong and soft voice. _"Come on lets go and play." _Elsa cracked a smile as her sister opened her thin lips to join;

"_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away..." _The sister's sang together as smiles appeared on their faces.

"You remember that song." Elsa said as she rose from the bed. "Now try and get some rest. I have to go." Elsa kissed her sister on the forehead and headed out of her room.

Elsa traveled down a spiral of stairs came to the large front door. She slipped on a pair of slippers, her gloves, and her rich purple cloak. She went to the side of the door and grabbed her basket which was filled with trading goods. Anna's pet, a hummingbird she named Tooth (her baby), twittered and pecked my finger with her long needled beak. Elsa really despised that thing.

Elsa stepped outside as the wind blew through her face and made her sloppy side braid flap on her shoulder. Her cloak flying out majestically behind me. Elsa began to march over the bridge from her house towards the Center Square where the "Reaping" was held. But Elsa wasn't going to the Reaping of course, she was merely going to shop and trade. It was beautiful today. _A beautiful day to send children to their deaths._

Elsa couldn't help but look around. All around the world, their were rich and poor people in their houses. Elsa's family was pretty rich compared to other people in her state, but they still struggled. But almost everyone around her was poor. They wore old and tattered clothes and their houses were considerably small. But everyone respected each other. The rich and the poor were all mixed together, and no one was allowed to help each other. It was sick really.

Trading was illegal as well, but it helped everyone survive. That's why it was on the corners of Elsa's state, Norway. Hidden and safe. Elsa was going there now.

On her way there, Elsa took glimpses of the world around her. Things got from good to bad, to worse. The cobblestone and pretty environment of the richer people soon faded into the middle class and poor class. People going off to work as fishermen, wives sitting outside; their loved ones dead, everyone starving themselves. It was really sad.

Elsa pushed through and rushed towards the woods where the trading stands were. It was sunrise and she was supposed to meet her friend, Hiccup.

Elsa made it to the woods and went to the clothes booth. She sold some spare fancy buttons for some string. She was about to leave when something caught her eye; a black, shiny pin the size of her thumbprint. Elsa picked it up and examined it; it was some sort of creature with wings and a fanned tail. Some sort of mythical creature or strange hybrid from the Guardians?

"What is it?" Elsa asked the saleswoman.

"That's a Night Fury." The saleswoman said.

It was very intriguing. Suddenly, a spark of memory rushed back to Elsa from when she was little:

Night Furies were a special breed of dragon from the Guardians... sort of. A long time ago, the Guardians had created their very first dragon. Small, exceptional hearing, they could fly anywhere, and extremely intelligent. They knew what you were saying and they could "talk" right back to you, they knew how to interact. The states found out how to use these dragons and used them against the Guardians. The Guardians found out and killed off all the dragons, but they were intelligent, so some escaped. The ones that did escape made out with another species of creatures and created the "Night Fury." Night Furies were a dragon with a lot more.

Elsa's father told her this. Her father that was now dead. Her father always helped Elsa and tried to comfort her in any which way in the darkened world. Sharing some illegal information as well that Elsa found out to be thrilling. He was a kind man, hardworking, and loved by all. But one day; he went out to work as a fisherman, a raging storm caught up and the ship sank with Elsa's father (and many others) in it.

Elsa's mother (kind, sweet, loving lady) went into a state of shock. Unable to speak or even move for _years. _Elsa had to take charge now while trying to heal her mother and feed the family with her little sister. Elsa would scream, cry, and beg for her mother to wake up... she never would. Until many years later, she started to grow out of it. But the family was never the same and Elsa never got back her mother's relationship.

Elsa sighed and left the booth and headed deeper into the woods. She hiked and traveled until the trees became more vibrant and the sunlight poured in from above. Elsa caught site of the edge of the forest and hiked her way further.

A boy was there, waiting for her. His name was Hiccup Haddock, the III. He was a cute looking boy. A light brown mop for hair that was as light as silk. A charming smile with bright lime eyes of wonder to go with a constellation of freckles. Hiccup was a skinny and lanky boy, a mere stick of skin and bone practically. He wore a green long sleeved shirt with a fur vest. Brown slacks and brown boots. In his belt was a dagger and a medium sized sword for hunting.

Elsa didn't hunt, she was more of a gatherer and used her wits and guts. Hiccup was technical as well, but Elsa was different than him. Yet, both couldn't help but feel similar. They both took care of each other and felt comfortable working together and being with each other. There were rumors that the two had a deep affection for each other, but Elsa and Hiccup never showed it or talked about it.

"Hey, Ella." Hiccup said who was sitting in the grass, looking over the hill with his back turned to Elsa.

Elsa scoffed and sat down next to him. "It's Elsa. And hi." She said jokingly.

First time Elsa met Hiccup, she mumbled her name and Hiccup thought she had said "Ella."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is your sister excited for today?" Hiccup asked mockingly.

"She could care less." Elsa teased back. "How many times is your name in there?"

"52." Hiccup said. "You?"

"48." Elsa replied.

In a Reaping, your name (which is written on a little piece of paper, along with the rest of the state's) is picked out of a bowl. You may choose to enter your name in the bowl multiple times in exchange for more food and clothing. That's why Elsa and Hiccup were in decent condition. That's also why Anna was least likely to be picked. Her name was one in thousands. It was impossible.

There was a long silence of staring into the distance.

"You know," Hiccup finally said, breaking the silence. "What if everyone just stopped watching?"

Elsa scoffed and shook her head. That would be magnificent but it would never, ever happen. Life was how it was and it wasn't going to change. "They won't, Hiccup." She said and rolled her eyes.

Hiccup protested, "What if they did? What if _we _did?"

"It won't happen." Elsa growled sharply.

Hiccup gritted his teeth, his eyes becoming slits. "You root for your favorites, you cry when they get killed... _it's sick!" _He growled.

Elsa had enough, this talk was depressing and not getting anywhere. "Hiccup." She finally said sternly.

"No one watches... they don't have a game. It's as simple as that." Hiccup interrupted, earning a cracked smile from Elsa.

Elsa couldn't hold back a smile. Life was life, it wasn't going to change. But no matter what, having no Hunger Games sounded fantastic and very pleasant. But it just was never going to happen. Although Elsa smiled, it was a smile of disbelief.

"What?" Hiccup spat.

"Nothing!" Elsa reasoned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you." Elsa retorted. This wanted to make her laugh. Hiccup could be so stubborn at times. Especially when it came to unreasonable things like the Hunger Games.

Hiccup smirked and shook his head before going deep into thought. "We could do it you know." He finally said. "Take off, live in the woods. We do it anyways..."

"They'd catch us." Elsa scoffed.

"Maybe not." Hiccup said stoically.

"Torture us with fear, never ending nightmares, feed us to the bears, trampled over alive, hang us, drown us, burn us, beat us, or worse." Elsa said blandly, listing all the awful regimens of torture the Guardians could pursue on them if they were caught. "We wouldn't make it five miles."

"I would!" Hiccup stated clearly. "And I'd head that way-" He said, pointing northeast, further into the forest.

Elsa bit her tongue, trying to not laugh of the stupidity of the conversation and Hiccup's pure stubbornness and means of travel. It was forest 360. Besides, she couldn't leave, her family. "I have Anna." She said. "And you have your family of close friends and your father to take care of."

"They can come too!" Hiccup said, getting excited and proud.

Elsa couldn't imagine her sweet and peppy sister out in the dark and mucky woods. Unimaginable. "Anna, in the woods?" _Ugh. _

Hiccup finally got the sense of stupidity as well and scoffed. "Maybe not." He finally said.

There was no way out. The circle of life was as it was, and more children would just go in and die. Hiccup was right, _it was sick._ Elsa then thought about her family and what it must be like for her mother to watch her daughter almost walk up to her death. If Elsa had a child, she wouldn't even want that option to be available to them. "I'm never having kids..." Elsa said. Who would be her husband anyways?

"I might, if I didn't live here." Hiccup said.

"But you do live here." Elsa responded dully. _This sucked._

"I know, but what if I did." Hiccup replied. The boy always dreamed of being better than he was and was pretty determined to get there. Even if everyone thought it was impossible, including his family and friends, Elsa most notably.

"I almost forgot!" Hiccup piped up suddenly and reached into his sack that was strung to his belt. He pulled out a fresh loaf of bread. _Fresh! A loaf of it! Bread!_

Elsa's eyes widened as she snatched the bread away from Hiccup and cracked the loaf in half and sniffed it's fluffy insides to see if it was real. Elsa's family could stand to loose a few pounds but they were always hungry. "Is this real?!" Elsa squealed and received a sheepish nod from Hiccup.

"Traded it for a squirrel." He said, Elsa handed him one half.

"Happy Hunger Games." Hiccup chanted sarcastically.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor..." Elsa finished with a sarcastic Scottish accent before she chomped down on her bread half.

But the odds were never in their favor. They weren't in anybodies favor. It wasn't a favor at all. How could anybody like watching children die? If Elsa had the power, she would stop it, but she knew she never would and never will. She was just another ordinary girl, taking her measly place is this wretched world.

_But there is only one person who doesn't need the odds in her favor, Anna._

* * *

**There it is everyone! So how was it? Was it okay, great, or really bad? It's basically along the lines of the story but I'm gonna throw in a couple things in the Games to make the characters fit more. And can anybody help me with the summary please? Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll update soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think, your support is most appreciated:) Thanks again! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. The Reaping

**(Omg it's lateXD) Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update this in a while, been very busy as everyone can hopefully understand but holy mother of megatron!XD I did not expect this story to be so well rated! Wow guys, thanks a ton, it means a lot:) And ok, I saw Big Hero 6, fuck it (sorry for the language), characters galore for that movie!XD **

**Hiro – Betee (NEEEERRRD!) **

**Tadashi – Wiress (cuz, well... u know:'( ) **

**Honey Lemon – Glimmer **

**Krei – Ceasar Flickerman **

**Aster (Bunnymund) – Cato **

**Fred (or maybe even someone else) – Marvel (see what I did there?)**

**BAYMAX(S) – PEACEKEEPERS!XD **

**I really really want to use Gogo or even Aunt Cass. Maybe I'll use Gogo for that camera girl in Mockingjay if I ever get there. Oh well. Anyways, thank you all again for the amazing support already; great way to kick off this story! Hope all of your questions will be answered as time presses on (I'd love to tell you them now but that'd be spoiling!) but enough of my rambling, let's get into chapter two! Enjoy:)**

**A/N: Elsa's outfit is her coronation's and Anna's is the green one she wore at the coronation as well. After some research, I found Elsa's and Anna's father's name and it's as it is in the chapter. Probably OOC. It's late, I might edit later:p And sorry about the same hand gesture symbol thing, brain tired, I'll change it later if I think of anything else. **

* * *

By the time Elsa had returned home (minding to stay out of Peacekeeper's sight), her mother had already dressed Anna in a pretty evergreen top and lime green wave skirt with black shoes. And of course, Anna's signature pigtails. She looked gorgeous, it almost brought Elsa to tears. Anna didn't deserve this. But Elsa pulled on a smile once her sister caught her walking through the door.

"You look wonderful, little one!" Elsa declared brightly as Anna snuggled in my arms. Elsa called her 'little one' normally. "But straighten out your skirt for goodness sake!" She ordered teasingly as she patted out the crimped skirt. Anna had a habit of running around and dirtying or messing up clothes, it's who she was and Elsa loved her for it.

"I ran a bath and laid something out for you, too." Elsa's mother's voice suddenly chimed in.

Elsa's muscles tightened with annoyance as she pursed her lips. "Okay." Was all she was able to say before heading straight to the bathroom, but not before winking at Anna and not even glancing at her mother.

Ever since her father's death, Elsa and her mother had a tight relationship.

Elsa reached the bathroom upstairs and tore off her clothing and eased into the tub. The water was cold like always. And the tub was basically a bowl since the faucet never worked. The water was from the pump outside, life wasn't easy. But Elsa didn't mind the cold water. Elsa stared blankly at the wall in front of her, deep in thought, as she raised her hands as she gently undid the side braid in her hair. She let her ghost blonde hair gently fall on her and tickle her shoulders.

Elsa sucked in a breathe and dipped her entire body beneath the surface and waited a long while before coming up for air. She then cleaned herself until her naked skin was raw and tender (but clean). She stepped out of the tub and dried off before slipping on her mother's robe and heading towards her room.

On her bed rested a beautiful outfit. Too beautiful. A turquoise gown with black velvet long sleeves. A pair of turquoise slippers and gloves. Mother had also fetched Elsa her rich purple cloak to go along" with it. Elsa slipped into the outfit and looked at herself in a broken mirror. She looked gorgeous. She had to admit, fit for a queen. Once Elsa fixed her hair into a messy french bun, she came down the stairs and saw her mother beaming with happiness while Anna stared in awe.

"You look beautiful." Elsa's mother complimented, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. But Elsa pushed away from the embrace.

"I wish I looked like you." Anna said.

Elsa scoffed and sat down by her sister. "Oh no, I wish I looked like you, little one!" She said cheerily, she could tell Anna was scared to death, so was she.

Elsa and Anna's moment was interrupted when the sound of a horn erupted through the town. It was calling all the teenagers to the Center Square where they would begin the "Reaping." The Sending to the Death for Innocent Children, Elsa and Hiccup liked to call it.

Anna began to whimper and shake and Elsa rubbed her comfortingly and eased her to follow her outside where their mother kissed and hugged them goodbye, even though she would be right behind them. Elsa walked to the Center Square with Anna's hand tightly grasping her's. Elsa eyed the rest of the teenagers walking toward their doom, they were as grim as she was.

When it was time to check in, Anna started to cry. The check in was when they scanned the patient with a small hand-held device to track and identify them; to Anna that seemed as scary as Hell. Even though it didn't hurt and the Peacekeepers were very huggable and kind looking. Like a walking marshmallow, but those things could battle so that's why they were still a threat to all.

"They're just going to scan you! It doesn't hurt! Once they're done, go with the other kids and I will find you." Elsa said sincerely yet softly as she nudged Anna along and ahead of her.

Anna was hesitant when it was time for them to scan her but her sister had faith and her and she couldn't flip out on this simple step. If all the other kids could do it, so could she! And once it was over, it wasn't bad at all and she even had to resist the urge to want to hug the fat looking robot who scanned her. Anna grinned under her stone cold expression and headed over with the other kids her age. Elsa had a hard time finding her though once her scan was complete but saw her where she was supposed to be and her heart rate calmed down.

Elsa met up with Anna before the ceremony began.

The lady who hosted the Reaping was named Eleanor. She was a glamour lady, proper, clean, and all about manners. Her long hair was in a braid as she wore an emerald crown on her head. She also wore an emerald silk gown that trailed behind her. The gown was laced with gold and there was a gold belt around her waist. Her face was also properly taken care of and in stunning shape. She was basically perfection in a woman.

Eleanor walked up to the stage before a slew of teenagers of all ages, ready to begin her spiel for the 74th time.

"Welcome, welcome! To the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Eleanor began and smiled before continuing, Elsa swore this woman could do this in her sleep... she probably has, "but before we begin, we have a special message brought to you all the way from the Guardians!"

Eleanor raised a hand to a large screen that loomed over Central Square. They were about to show the "War Propaganda." Where many years ago, before the Hunger Games, there was a war that almost destroyed all humanity. So the Guardians signed a treaty saying that they would offer up a man and woman in each state to fight to the death, to remember about this war and what would happen if we were to set things unbalanced.

Elsa knew they just wanted everyone kept in the shadows so no one was brave enough to speak the truth. Elsa wish she did, but she didn't. She never would. Elsa's eyes caught site of Hiccup as he mouthed, _"War, terrible war." _Elsa snickered. That was the first line of the propaganda, the clip had already engraved it into their minds already.

Once it was over, Eleanor was the only one clapping. Then everything grew silent once more as everyone knew what was next; it was time.

"Now the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing Norway in the 74th Annual Hunger Games." Eleanor cheered.

Tension filled the Square as everyone held their breaths. This was it.

"As always," Eleanor cooed as she majestically strode over to the ladies bowl that contained the names of all ladies in Norway, "ladies first!"

Elsa and Anna shook in their shoes. Anna looked ready to pass out. Elsa squeezed her sister's hand for comfort, she wasn't going to get picked.

Eleanor's hand floated over the mob of names before she buried her hand into the pile and retrieved a single scrap of paper. Eleanor walked back to center stage where the mic was and unwrapped the crumpled piece of paper.

Elsa was almost ready to pass out as well... even though Anna wasn't going to get picked and that's all that mattered.

"Anna Agoarsdotter!"

Elsa's heart stopped as her jaw hung open. Her grasp went limp from Anna's hand as her lungs stopped breathing. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Elsa was so convinced that Anna wasn't going to be picked that she tried to convince herself that they were wrong or she misheard... until she saw her sister timidly walk down towards the stage with everyone parting like the Red Sea for her.

Elsa didn't think. She would _never _send her sister out for death. Elsa loved her sister. She'd do anything for her. _Die for her. _

Elsa didn't think. She just did, "Anna!" She shrieked madly as her legs began to jog towards her beloved sibling. But Anna only looked back and slowed down as the big robot Peacekeepers kept pushing her forwards.

Elsa tried to run to her sister but two Peacekeepers blocked her. Elsa cried bloody murder. That's when

she made her fatal decision. Elsa wasn't thinking, she just cared for Anna and only for Anna.

"I volunteer!"

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Those six words tore through Elsa as the Peacekeepers allowed her to pass and face the stage and her sister.

Elsa just saved her sister from death.

But now, she was going to the Hunger Games.

"Well, it seems we have a volunteer!" Eleanor breathed out passionately.

While Eleanor blabbered for a split second on how marvelous this occasion was, Elsa race towards Anna and gave her a heart warming and heart shattering embrace.

"Anna, look at me." Elsa ordered sharply as her sister looked up at her with tears brimming her eyes, her cheeks beginning to flush a red. "You need to get out of here-" Elsa informed but Anna shook her head no. "You need to get out of here-" Elsa said more sharply and desperately, knowing there wasn't much time left.

Anna shook her head more wildly this time. "No!" She cried out.

"Go find mom!" Elsa said. "Go find mom right now-"

"No! No! No!" Anna kept crying out, more desperate each time. Her features and voice sounding more hurt by the millisecond.

Elsa didn't want to hurt her sister this way, but Elsa wanted to save her and tell her that she loved her in the only way possible in the certain scenario. "I'm so sorry, Anna." She replied sadly, meaning it with all her heart.

That's when Anna began to full on cry and scream. Elsa began to be dragged away towards the stage but Anna was clung onto her waist. The Peacekeepers couldn't get her off. But something did. Hiccup. Hiccup paced away back into the crowd with a heartbroken and wailing child on his back.

"What a turn of events! Norway's very first volunteer!" Eleanor's voice rang out through the Square.

Elsa was lead up to the stage where she had to be walked towards the middle. Elsa was too afraid to even think. Too afraid to be afraid. She was dazed and in shock. She almost didn't even know what to do when a microphone was shoved in her face.

"What's your name?" Eleanor asked.

"Elsa Agoarsdotter." Elsa murmured.

Eleanor gasped, "Well I bet my crown that was your sister!"

"Yes..." Elsa whispered mournfully, tears stinging her eyes. She looked down.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Elsa Agoarsdotter!" Eleanor said as she lightly tapped her hands together for applause.

But no applause came.

Instead, every single person throughout the Square brought three fingers to their lips and raised them into the air. It was a rebellious symbol used against the Guardians. A term of respect for Elsa. It was rarely used. This was a moment Elsa wanted to appreciate, but couldn't.

Once everyone lowered their hands, Eleanor continued the ceremony.

"And now, for the boys!" She stated before marching over to the boys bowl. Eleanor dove her hand into the pile of papers and rummage around before whipping out her hand and walking back to center stage, revealing the single piece of scrap.

Eleanor unfolded the paper and read, "Jackson Overland Frost."

_Oh my god. _Elsa said to herself and choked. _No, god no. Please not him. _She begged. But it was no use.

A boy with messy brown hair stalked up to the stage. He wore tattered pants, a smudgy white blouse, a vest, and a tattered brown drape. Even though he was handsome, he still had a very boy like feature to him, and it was showing right now. Jackson was terrified.

Jackson and Elsa shook hands as they both tried to advert their gazes from each other as memories from years ago flashed before them.

Eleanor spoke her final dues, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor..."

Jackson and Elsa were guided into the building behind them to give their parting ways before leaving.

Anna was chosen.

Elsa saved her.

A boy Elsa knew was going...

with her.

Elsa was going to the Hunger Games.

Elsa was going to die.

* * *

**That's it! I'm so sorry guys, I was going to do the parting thing but I'm WAY to tired!:( Holy moly it's 1:30am! I have to go to bed! Wow, sorry guys. But I might come back, who knows. But anyways, please leave a review and make sure to check out my other stories;) thank you all so much for the support! Thanks again! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. Elsa and Jack Frost

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but here is another chapter! Thank you all so much for the support, means a lot to me:) This chapter will be the Parting and the Train. And as always, if you have a suggestion for a character, let me know. Sandy (design) – servants (Anox's) Chapter took a little while, a lot of words! **

**Keep in Mind: Now this story of the Hunger Games is a little different because if you're wondering, how on earth do they get their powers... well, before the Games, there will be a unique personality test where their scores and traits earn them their designated powers. So that's where everything gets a little bit interesting B) And just to clarify, the powers aren't anything where one is totally overpowered, every power is pretty moderate and fair (I believe) and it's nothing where it can help them survive in the wild where they can tell what's poisonous or not for example (unless you have like an acid/poison power lol) hopefully you get it... it's a little confusing, it'll get better once the Games actually start. **

**Enjoy!;)**

* * *

Elsa paced around the room, rubbing her hands that were tucked to her chest as she tried to whisper soothing thoughts to herself. Her breathing was uneven and her heart was ringing in her ears, she was a nervous wreck. Never, ever, had Elsa felt more afraid in her life. For her, for her family, her future, what lied in store for everyone... because everything, from this moment on, was going to change forever. As far as Elsa knew, she could be dead in less than two weeks time and her family could spiral downhill and starve to death. So many variables were at stake, Elsa could barely contain herself-

"Two minutes."

A Peacekeeper shoved Anna and her mother inside the room where Elsa was held before being shipped on a train to her death. Anna ran into Elsa's arms as tears streamed down her face.

Elsa knelt down to hug her sister, she wanted to for forever but in reality she didn't have much time. "Anna, listen to me, we don't have much time. You know how to trade, sell my things, Hiccup will help give you food."

Elsa felt Anna nod in her arms before she loosened her grip on her and looked into each others eyes. "Just, promise me you'll try to win." Anna begged.

"Of course." Elsa breathed as she embraced her sister one last time. "Maybe I can if I get elected a good power." Elsa smirked.

"You're already strong and smart." Anna said with a wavering smile, Elsa smiled along with her affirmatively. Anna looked down and dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the Nightfury pin Elsa got this morning. "To protect you." Anna stated as she handed her sister the pin.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered and gave her sister a kiss on her sister's forehead and embraced her.

Elsa's eyes then fell upon her mother as they grew cold and hard. She let go of Anna and strode over to her mother. Elsa could be intimidating if she wanted to, and now was the time.

"You can't tune out again." Elsa declared.

"I won't." Her mother replied.

"No; you _can't_. Not like when dad died, I won't be here. You're all she has. No matter what you feel you have to be there for her. Understand?" Elsa snapped, her mother nodded with pursed lips as she saw tears well up in her eyes. "Don't cry." Elsa said as she pulled her mother into a tight hug.

Just then, the door barged open as the Peacekeeper called time. Anna dashed into Elsa's arms, not wanting to let go. "It's okay, Anna." Elsa soothed to her crying sister who shrieked for her when she was being dragged out of the room. _That's the last time she would ever see her family._

"I promise, Anna!" Elsa finally called out. _She would try to survive. She wouldn't survive, but she would try._

As soon as the door closed, it busted right open again. Elsa jumped, only to find it was Hiccup. Elsa sighed with relief as she ran into his arms and embraced him. It would be the last time she did. She felt so secure and safe in his arms, it was unlike anyone else, even Anna. She didn't want to let go...

"I'm fine." Elsa remarked, but her voice was cracking. She could feel Hiccup say differently with a jerky shake of his head on her shoulder. "I'm fine..." She repeated, mostly to herself than in reply.

Hiccup then stopped hugging Elsa as he clasped his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "Listen; you are smarter than the average person. You have been exposed to wildlife. You know how to survive. Get a good power, they're just easy questions..."

"What if I don't?" Elsa gasped with anxiety as her eyes flickered around the room wildly in worry.

When you took the personality test, the suitors gave you a power that resembled your personality trait, and sometimes, you're trait sucked while others had a huge upper hand. Elsa could only hope the test was easy and she could sly her way into a good power.

"Be different! Put answers that no one would expect! Be smart when you answer them. Just put on a good show... they'll see." Hiccup advised. "You will get a power nonetheless, even if it's not the greatest; use it to it's fullest potential. You're smart, you can figure a way out of it."

"There are thirty of us Hiccup, and only one comes out."

Thirty teenagers to battle to the death with powers beyond imagination. Thrown into an arena beyond your wildest dreams. Thirty random teenagers from fifteen random states across the world. Different strength, skills, and smarts. Only one survived, and Elsa knew it wasn't going to be her.

Hiccup put a tender hand to Elsa's cheek and smiled warmly at her. "-Yeah, and it's going to be you."

_Yeah, right._

The door swung open as a Peacekeeper stood in the door frame. "Okay, let's go."

"Whatever you do Hiccup; don't let them die!" Elsa wailed as she hugged her best friend for the last time.

Two Peacekeepers dragged Hiccup away from Elsa. "I'll see you soon!" Hiccup's final words rang through Elsa's mind as the door slammed shut once more, leaving Elsa in the empty room, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Everything after that was like a blur. Elsa and Jackson were escorted into the train-that would take them to the Pole (the Guardians) before being shipped to the Hunger Games arena in Berk. Elsa and Jackson avoided eye contact with anything and everyone except the ground and most importantly; each other. The two ignored each other and drowned out all sounds as Eleanor's jabber about the richness of it all was just a mere warble in water. The two teens only came to their senses when they were introduced to the main cart of the train.

It was filled with luxurious furniture and fresh and rich food that almost made the two sick. They had never been exposed to such an upper class before. The two sat down in a couple of armchairs as Eleanor went off to search their suitor, Fergus, who was probably drunk in the bar car.

The two couldn't keep the silence forever.

"Look it, I'm sorry, okay?" Jackson spoke. His voice had gotten deeper since the last time Elsa had heard it. It was dark and cool.

Elsa didn't fidget.

Jackson persisted further, "I loved her and lost her, I didn't mean to shut you out and abandon you and your family. How would you react if you lost Anna?"

That last sentence grabbed Elsa's attention as she glared at Jackson with burning eyes of hatred and sorrow.

_Flashback-_

_Elsa and Jackson were very good childhood friends, even before Hiccup came along. Well, that was after the incident. Elsa and Jackson's families adored each other and helped each other get through hard times; food, deaths, all of that._

_Just like Elsa's father, Jackson's father died as well (and Hiccup's too). And Jackson's mother as well went into a state of shock, but she was very abusive on Jackson, could care less for her son. She grew ill and died. It was only Jackson and his little sister, Emma. _

_Even more so, both families helped each other to survive. They both lived off and needed each other as Jackson and Emma were very smart at trading and finding things while Elsa's family provided other needs. _

_That kept going until Jackson's sister drowned in their lake in front of their hut in the forest._

_Jackson isolated himself from the world. Nobody ever saw or heard from him ever again. Although if you were lucky, you would catch him time to time, but that was rare. _

_Elsa's and Jackson's relationship shattered and was forgotten as they both moved on, until today._

_End of Flashback-_

Just then, the car door opened and their stood Fergus, their mentor.

Fergus leaned against the wall as he stared at the two teens with bloodshot, vacant eyes. Even from there, the stench of alcohol wafted into the teens noses. He was clearly and addict to the substance. _Great. Just what they needed._

Fergus had wild, uncombed red hair with a short fuzzy mustache and beard with the same color (except for a few gray streaks). Very chunky and strong guy with meaty arms and legs and hands. Looks like he could take down a bear. He had peachy skin, thick neck, crooked teeth, small blue eyes, big jaw. He wore a soiled silver long sleeved shirt under a thick evergreen vest accompanied with a sloppy pair of pants. But his trademark was the thick wooden peg he proudly wore on his left foot which he lost in the Hunger Games.

Fergus sauntered towards the drink cart and poured himself a drink before plopping down on an armchair. Elsa could have sworn the chair she heard the chair scream in pain; _he's too heavy! Help me! _She was in a snappy mood...

"So, any useful advice?" Jackson asked the mentor, wanting to get straight into it.

"About what?" Fergus innocently asked, his words slurry.

Jackson scoffed with disgust. "The Games!"

"Not now..." Fergus groaned as he took a swig at his liquor.

"Then what are you here for?" Elsa snarled, getting highly annoyed. She wanted answers, like, now.

"Oh, refreshments." Fergus smiled, showing off his toothy grin.

"Okay..." Jack hissed as he made an impressive and sneaky dash for the wine glass but a powerful wooden peg met the boy's chest as he was thrown back to his seat.

"Would you look at that? You made me spill my drink over my new pants!" Fergus said, pissed off. He somberly slouched into an upwards position, letting his peg leg off of Jackson's chest as he heaved himself off of the seat and exited the car in search for another drink supposedly.

Jackson rolled his eyes, he really couldn't tolerate this as much as Elsa could. He gave her a curt nod before exiting the car to find his own space and to leave Elsa be.

Alone, Elsa went over to the sofa and flopped down and switched on the TV. She didn't even glance at the food. She didn't have the stomach for an appetite and she needed to keep her mind off of this world. The TV show ended up to be endless channels of all the Hunger Games that had previously occurred. After watching one complete game, she switched it off. Elsa didn't know why she watched it. What was the purpose? What on earth was she doing wasting her time like this?

Flustered, Elsa got off of the couch and made her way through the train to find her designated sleeping bunk (which was better and comfier than her own room). She tossed herself onto the plush bed and fell into a deep sleep, she dreampt about her family; Anna, her mother, and her father, and even Jackson, when they were whole and happy.

* * *

Elsa awoke when a servant knocked on her door. Servants couldn't speak since they had their tongue cut out, they always seemed to be specially short, have spiky updoo-ed hair, and a glittering gold suit. _Great way to start the morning_. Elsa ignored the servant and woke up when she wanted to. Eventually, she pulled herself out of bed and realized how late it was. Fergus, Eleanor, and Jackson would surely have eaten breakfast by now, and Elsa honestly was dying to try some of that food she eyed last night.

Elsa went into the bathroom and took (her very first) shower with a nice warm temperature (for once) as she too had the option (many options) to pick out beautifying products from shampoo to makeup to even things that Elsa wouldn't have guessed were to be created. But she simply ignored the products. Today, she decided to let her ghostly blonde hair down. She had her normal locks of hair dangling around her face but the rest of her hair reached down to her mid-back and had a natural twist to it. She wanted to feel as normal and free feeling as possible.

Elsa, feeling lazy, threw on a pretty soft blue frock, blue slippers and shuffled into the dining cart where her accomplice and two suitors were eating breakfast. Before the door automatically swished open, Elsa heard Jackson and Fergus discussing over some way to get killed in the Games.

"What's a good way to get killed?" Elsa greeted everyone as soon as the automatic doors opened. She took a seat at the table without letting her locked eyes leave Fergus as she waited for a response.

"Well it depends on what kind of power you have. Fire; you're more apt to get cocky due to your brunt nature. Cockiness kills the cat. Water; free spiritual and carefree, too carefree. Earth; serious and very one-mindedness, ya can't really think outside of the box with that one. Hell they're tons; wind, darkness, electricity, psychic, flying, metal, nature, or even just pure strength or brain power! There are a lot of powers here darling and whichever one they assign you with, you have to use it to your full potential." Fergus finished his spiel as he drank a cup of whiskey that was easily mistaken for coffee.

"But fighting's the easy part once you figure out how to use your power. But surviving is harder to be honest, a lot of people overlook that one important feature and die that way. Shame..." Fergus continued before stopping.

"How do you survive in the wild? Shelter? Food? Water?" Elsa asked.

Fergus groaned, "Give me a chance to wake up, darling!" Even though it was almost 10 o'clock. Fergus lazily made an attempt to grab the platter of bacon but couldn't reach it. "Can you pass me the-"

"How do you survive in the wild?" Elsa asked sternly, her eyebrows creasing and her voice becoming a tad lower, causing some eyebrows to rise.

Fergus ignored her and made the reach himself. But he was stopped when Elsa threw up a small empty plate in frustration-which had a knife resting on it-which the knife then sliced some of the chandelier that was hanging overhead. The section of the diamond chandelier crashed down before Fergus's hand and the platter of bacon. Even though it slightly scared Elsa (shocked and impressed with herself), she kept a straight face while everyone else besides Fergus (who was smirking) gasped in shock.

"That is an emerald tapestry and priceless diamonds!" Eleanor scolded, looking at the tapestry tablecloth and diamond chandelier.

But what made Elsa most shocked was the look of approval from Fergus. "Well, look at you! You just murdered a chandelier and tablecloth!" He exclaimed while picking up the random diamond pieces scattered on the table. He looked back up at Elsa and saw that she hadn't given up. She won this round.

"Fine." Fergus said as he continued. "You may be the perfect tribute; monstrous power and skilled wildlife notes but you can still die due to the slightest thing where a match for fire, some water, or even a little bit of water and or food could mean the difference between life or death."

Elsa nodded, gesturing to continue.

"You only get those things from _Sponsors." _

Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion and shock.

Fergus suppressed a huff and continued, "Not what you were expecting? In the middle of the Games, only Sponsors can give you those little life-saving things. And to get Sponsors, you need people to _like you." _Fergus's look of approval vanished into a smug look of disapproval.

Elsa frowned. She was more of a self-loner person. To keep things to herself. Not much of a socialist or happy and friendly girl. Basically, she wasn't good at getting people to like her. And Fergus seemed to catch up on that. Where on the other hand, Jackson was the happy guy who loved to meet friends and always entertained and put a smile on everyone's face... except for that selected period of time. But Jackson easily had the upper hand with friend-making skills.

"And so far; you're not doing so well, darling." Fergus smirked.

"There it is!" Jackson suddenly said (he had said nothing this whole time) as he shot out of his seat and rushed to the window to take a look at the Pole.

The Pole, being as it may at the top of the world, was an ice-land. A beautiful one as if it were made for the gods. The snow was like sugar, so pure and glistening in the not-to-hot sun. The banks of the fluffy substance were perfectly shaped to look like clouds. The city itself was a wonderland ice metropolis. The buildings were a shimmering ice blue as they towered and spiraled into the sky, the structure and sculpturing was flawless, almost to a fault but not quite. Were the buildings made out of ice? Elsa didn't know. She wouldn't and would be surprised if they were, it was perfection. Even the icicles that shrouded the buildings were carved and scaled to match. Snowflakes fell from the sky as it gave the perfect touch to the already perfect city.

As soon as they entered, they disappeared as the train entered a tunnel. But before long they came out the other end, in the presence of hundreds of Capitol/Pole people. The people greeted the passengers as they waved at them. Jackson put on a wide smile and waved back (while resisting the urge to look at them curiously with all that they were wearing).

"Come on!" Jackson said excitedly as he waved for Elsa to come and join him.

Elsa just stayed where she was and stared with a frown plastered on her face.

Fergus sighed. _This student was going to be a handful_. "You better keep this knife," He said as he handed Elsa the knife she used to break the chandelier. He glanced back at Jackson before back at Elsa and finished off his point; "he knows what he's doing."

* * *

**There you have it folks! Whew! I hope you liked it:) Feel free to PM me if you have a suggestion for a character, a slight plot twist in the Games, or if I missed anything. PLEASE leave a review and make sure to check out my other stories!;) Thanks! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
